


Jolllly Parton

by anna_chronistic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Female Bossuet Laigle, Female Joly, Gen, Rule 63, boobs, fashion - Freeform, lady amis, les amis shitty first names, lol, obscure references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_chronistic/pseuds/anna_chronistic
Summary: Mélanie Joly is tired of getting carded all the time.  She pretty much looks like a kid, except for one thing.  Make that two things.  Veronica Bahorel thinks Joly might pass for over 21 if she shows some cleavage, so she offers her some fashion advice.This is a parody of the scene in the book where Bahorel takes Joly to Staub's, except this is a weird modern rule 63 fic where Joly is busty and still a nerd.





	Jolllly Parton

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because there totally needs to be more rule 63 Joly and Bossuet.

**Friday at 10 p.m.**

Alissa Bossuet, Mélanie Joly, and Veronica Bahorel are watching a series of Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer movies. Enjolras thought that those types of movies were stupid, but other amies appreciated the referential humor, especially Joly. The 3 girls were watching _Scary Movie 2_. It was at [the scene where the couple splits the pole and gets hit by an 18-wheeler truck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVcpWh5E5Oo#t=0m29s).

"I never knew that splitting the pole could harbor such bad luck. This is going to be interesting. Hey, Joly. Can you go to the store and get some beer?" Bossuet asked.

"No way, Bossuet. I lost my drivers' license and I always get carded," Joly explained.

" _You_ always get carded? Shocker." Bahorel laughed.

It was true that Joly was often mistaken for a kid. Joly was a petite woman, barely 5'1" and 95 pounds at age 21. Plus she had a baby face and often wore shirts that had 5th grade science jokes written on them.

"Tell me about it," said Joly. "Most people at the place I intern at don't know that I'm a biomedical engineering student; they think I'm someone's kid. Maybe I can throw some technical jargon at them to prove that I'm their age."

"That's a great idea, Joly the scientist." said Bossuet.

"It could work for the place you intern at, but not in general. Maybe it has something to do with how you dress?" Bahorel hypothesized.

"What do you mean?" asked Joly.

"Maybe more people would think you're over 21 if you showed more of 'the twins'," Bahorel explained, pointing out Joly's bust.

"Oh I'm not pregnant with twins, yet alone pregnant at all," said Joly. "Or am I? Shit."

"No, I think she means like your sweater puppies, knockers, jugs" said Bossuet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Joly.

"Melons? Headlights? Hooters? Fried eggs? Cream puffs?" Bahorel could see that she was getting nowhere with all these slang words for breasts.

"What?" Joly was thoroughly confused.

"Show some cleavage!" the other two said simultaneously.

"Ooohh, now I get it!" Joly said. She really needed to brush up on her slang.

But they were right about Joly's breasts. It was unusual for someone as skinny as her to be rocking D cups, so she was pretty lucky. All the other amies except her and Courtney Courfeyrac, Veronica Bahorel, and Rebekah Grantaire were pretty flat-chested.

"That's a pretty interesting experiment. But I bet I'm still going to get carded anyway," Joly laughed. "I'm in on it."

**Saturday 10 a.m. at Staub's**

Joly and Bahorel are in the fitting room at the clothing store. Bossuet had helped Joly do her makeup earlier that day. Joly is wearing a very low cut black tank top, light blue high waisted jeans, and some high heeled cowgirl boots. Her long blonde hair is tied back. She stepped out of the dressing room and showed Bahorel the outfit.

"So, what do you think?" Joly asked, her small hands placed on her hips. Her cleavage really contrasted her thin arms.

"You totally look like a slutty character from _West World_ , but in a good way. No one will even bother to card you now that you're not wearing a turtleneck."

"But it's raining outside," said Joly. I don't want to get struck by lightning or even worse, catch a mild cold!"

"It's 70 degrees Fahrenheit, Joly" said Bahorel. "You'll be fine."

**1 p.m. at the liquor store**

By this time, Joly had actually found her drivers' license, but she decided to see if she would get carded anyway. She put a 12-pack of Coors Lite in the shopping basket and went to the cashier.

"Our sorority's having a party," Joly explained, sticking out her breasts more than usual. "There are only 10 people in it, but me and Rebekah will probably have an extra beer because we have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Can I see an ID, please?" the cashier asked.

"Sure thing," said Joly said, getting her license. She exchanged a glance with Bahorel when she realized that she had won the bet. After Joly paid, they stepped outside of the store and high-fived each other.

"It seems that you won the bet, Dolly Parton." said Bahorel. "Or should I say Jolllly Parton?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the Drawn Together reference in this fic, you watch way too much TV :)


End file.
